At present, a graphical user operating system, in which a personalized static or dynamic wallpaper is arranged on a desktop or standby main interface by a user is generally supported, are commonly utilized in a product such as a computer, a mobile device. It has become a basic configuration for most products such as computers and mobile devices to build in a certain number of wallpapers. The dynamic wallpaper and the wallpaper with an interactive effect are more attractive than the static one, and thus having a significant effect on product image promotion and selling point increase.